Random.org Survivor: Kaôh Rōng
Random.org Survivor: Survivor: Kaôh Rōng - Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty was the eleventh season in the series. The season was set in Koh Rong in Cambodia. The eighteen contestants, referred to as "castaways", were originally split up into three tribes of six by attribute. These tribes were named Chan Loh, To Tang, and Gondol, for Brains, Brawns, and Beauty respectively. Each tribe was named after an island in Cambodia. They represent the name of the beaches and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the eleven castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Dara. This season is marked as the most cruelest season in Survivor history with a total of three medical evacuations. Both cast and crew returned home with illness and injuries requiring surgery and treatment. Due to the three medical evacuations, especially those in the later part of the game, a final two with a seven member jury configuration was used rather than a final three with an eight member jury configuration which the season was initially slated for. Debbie Wanner beat out castaway Tony Vlachos on a 5-2 jury vote to become the Sole Survivor. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Spencer was removed from the game due to an illness. Michele was removed from the game due to an illness. Anna was removed from the game due to an illness. Darnell was eliminated due to losing the fire-making challenge against Debbie. Tony played the hidden immunity idol, therefore five votes cast against him did not count. Debbie played the hidden immunity idol, therefore four votes cast against her did not count. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Combined reward and immunity challenge. Spencer was removed from the game due to an illness before the next challenge. Tony played the hidden immunity idol, therefore five votes cast against him did not count. No one won individual immunity because Michelle was removed from the game due to an illness during the challenge. Debbie played the hidden immunity idol, therefore four votes cast against her did not count. Anna was removed from the game due to an illness. Darnell was eliminated due to losing the fire-making challenge against Debbie. Voting History Spencer was removed from the game due to an illness. Tony played the hidden immunity idol, therefore five votes cast against him did not count. Michele was removed from the game due to an illness. Debbie played the hidden immunity idol, therefore four votes cast against her did not count. Anna was removed from the game due to an illness. The first Tribal Council Vote resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a fire-making challenge was held to determine the elimination. Darnell was eliminated due to losing the fire-making challenge against Debbie.